


Roles That We Play

by Alexandrorca



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrorca/pseuds/Alexandrorca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has been many things to Kain over the years, and he certainly wasn't always his friend. Pairings: despite Kain's disappointment, Cecil/Rosa. One-sided Kain/Rosa. And of course, friendly pairings for all three :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distant Prince

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Six-year-old Kain Highwind called anxiously down the stairs. "He's gonna start without us!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rosa Farrell shouted up to her best friend, far behind him. Why did Kain always have to be so impatient?

As the pair hurried up the large staircase, they were suddenly interrupted by the yells of two swiftly moving blurs zooming down the banister.

"Look out!" One of them shouted. Rosa was nearly knocked aside as they went past. "Sorry!" One of the boys called. Without so much as a glance to see if Rosa was alright, they hurried off down the hallway out of sight.

"Rosa! You okay?" Kain inquired, at her side instantly. Rosa just laughed.

"I'm fine Kain, they barely hit me!" Rosa said, taking the hand Kain offered. Kain glared back at the direction of the obnoxious boys.

"Stupid bards. They act like they own the place! I mean, Father would kill me if I-" Kain cut himself off as he noticed Rosa staring at him confused.

"I think you mean ward Kain…" The four-year-old corrected.

"Whatever. Same thing. Either way, they're still jerks. And mean, in Marvin's case. And what kind of name is Marvin anyway- seriously, he's dead if he even touches your hair again. And Sean, he's just creep-"Rosa put a hand over Kain's mouth, stopping him from going off on one of his never-ending tangents again.

"Kain, I thought we're gonna go see Cid? Besides, I think that was Derek and Cecil anyway…let's get going!" She grabbed his hand before he could start talking about the other two princes. Kain grinned, completely unfazed.

"Race 'ya!" He exclaimed. Kain bounded up the stairs two at a time, Rosa right on his heels. Still, he couldn't help but keep his mind on the ba-..wards. Especially that jerk Marvin. He was a really good fighter, and his father seemed to really like him. More than he did Kain. Still, he was creepy. All the other grown-ups said he was a…sa…sad…Kain paused. He couldn't for the life of him remember the term they always used. Oh well. He'd probably remember some other time. He didn't really like any of the four princes anyway. Marvin was obvious; cold, intelligent Sean made everyone uncomfortable; Derek was loud and annoying; while Cecil was sickeningly sweet. He wondered briefly who would even be king from that group. Probably one of the older ones like Marvin or Sean, but…there was no way he'd live under THEIR rule. Maybe he'd start a reb-

"Kain…?" Rosa was waving a hand in front of his face. "You still there…?"

Kain snapped out of his reverie to realize they were already in the eastern courtyard.

"Sorry, Rosa!" Kain said sheepishly. As she shook her head at him, they ran inside.

"CID!" The children shouted in unison. The eccentric fleetmaster ambled over to them at the sound of his name.

"Took you two long enough! Ragnarok and I were getting bored for you!"

"Can we see her now?" Kain pressed eagerly.

"Sure, sure! Just be careful, my baby's still fragile!" Grinning, Cid led the excited children over to his newest airship.


	2. Chapter 2

The small white-haired boy sat against a pillar, utterly alone. Drawing his knees to his chest, the boy rested his face on his palms and stared out at the empty corridor. As he watched in morbid fascination, the shadows seemed to morph into malevolent spirits reaching for him, dissipating only when he looked at them head-on. He whimpered. Just where was he? The boy had lived in this castle for as long as he could remember, but he was fairly certain he had never been in this section before he'd been led here by Derek…and where in the world had his best friend gone?

He pulled himself into a tighter ball, refusing to look up and fear where he was. He would not cry. He would NOT cry. He would NOT CRY. He…sighed as drops splattered onto the dusty wood floor…wood? Most of the castle had a form of stone flooring…was he in a basement?

Suddenly, the child was aware of a faint pattering drawing ever nearer to him. The child shivered. He wanted to call out, praying that it was Derek, but thought better of it. This was probably all a trick anyway, to make him reveal his hiding place. Silently as he could manage, he retreated into the shadows. But before he could properly hide himself, a warm hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Excuse me, what are y-" A voice called out from the darkness, and the boy shrieked in terror. Writhing in panic, the boy wrenched himself away from the mysterious person, still screaming.

"Hey! C-calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The shocked voice called again. As the figure drew nearer, the boy could see that it was a girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she smiled at him warmly.

"What were you doing down here anyway? She inquired curiously.

"…Playing hide-and-seek." The child responded softly. The girl looked around the dim, empty corridor.

"With who?"

"Derek."

"Derek, as in the prince…?" She asked curiously, titling her head. The boy nodded fervently.

"But…I just saw the prince upstairs…he was with some older boys from the village." She said, confused. The boy stared at her open-mouthed.

"R-really…?" The boy asked tentatively, voice quivering.

"Yeah, but…" She glanced at the boy, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. "W-wait! Don't worry! You can play with me and my friend, okay?" She added hastily, hoping her smile looked reassuring. It must have, because the boy's tears evaporated quickly into a beam.

"Thanks! My name's Cecil Harvey, what's yours?" He exclaimed excitedly. She laughed.

"I know who you are, Cecil. My name's Rosa." They smiled at each other.

"That's a pretty name, just like the flower!" Cecil remarked sweetly. "By the way…are you sure that your friend wouldn't mind me coming with you?"

"Of course not! He'd love for you to join us!" Rosa said sincerely.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No." The blonde-haired seven-year-old said coldly to his friend. "There is no way that….that…" Kain paused, trying to think of a word. "Drooling BABY can come with us."

"He is not a drooling baby! And besides, he has no one else to play with him so you better be nice to him, Kain!" Rosa half-whispered, half-hissed to her friend. Cecil, however, could hear perfectly well.

"Um…you know, I don't want to be…trouble…so if you want I can go…" He finished awkwardly. Rosa flashed him a grin.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. Kain is just in a bad mood, that's all! He can play with us, right Kain?"

Kain stared at his friend. She glared at him with her hands on her hips, and her eyes practically bore holes into his own. He sighed and folded his arms. "Fine."

"See, Cecil?" Rosa said triumphantly.

"But you know…" Kain continued smirking, "I thought maybe we'd go up to the hills today. Maybe climb that really big rock?"

"Okay, sure!" Rosa said brightly. "Cecil, you've been up there right?" He only shook his head.

"I don't leave the castle much, except to go to the village. I've never been to the hills…but I've seen them from far away…aren't they kinda…well, huge?" Cecil remarked hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry Cecil. We climb them all the time. You'll be just fine." Kain said snickering. He was already formulating plots to humiliate this frail-looking newcomer.


	3. Half Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite best buddies, are they?

The two boys sat on the bridge as far away from each other as they possibly could. One was stretched out on the railing of the bridge, hand trailing over the side lazily. He glared fiercely at the moat as if it was the water's fault he was so bored. The other boy sat on the ground, pale features looking very out of place compared to the other's short blonde hair and tan skin. Though he stared up at the sky with a serene expression, it was evident from his fidgeting that he was uncomfortable in this situation as well.

The blonde sighed as the silence continued. He knew both of them only went here for Rosa, and without her presence the entire situation was awkward. They had only come to this place out of habit; they hadn't known what else to do with themselves. But Rosa wouldn't be back for a while…he wasn't sure how long, but whatever it was it seemed like centuries were passing by. He almost laughed when he recalled just how proud he was to hear Rosa excitedly tell him she was going to become a white mage. Now he wished he had begged her to stay with him. Did she honestly expect him to deal with him?

He glanced over at the white-haired boy. He was studying the sky with a stupid smile on his face. There was no way he could ever be friends with Cecil Harvey. Frustrated, he flicked a pebble into the moat. The minuscule splash it made was far from satisfying. He studied the moat, wondering how much trouble he'd get into if tried to jump in. No, it wasn't worth it. He'd heard rumors of all sorts of monsters that lurked in the castle's waterways, and while he'd love to try to challenge them, someone might tell his father…the boy stiffened involuntarily. No, there was no way he was going to get Richard Highwind angry at him.

"Is …something wrong, Kain?" A voice called softly.

Caught off guard, Kain nearly fell into the moat at the sudden sound. Gripping the railing to steady himself, he glared at the source of the sound. "His Royal Highness" Cecil Harvey had come back to Earth.

"Yeah. You." Kain retorted frigidly. Cecil continued, completely unfazed. He'd grown used to the older boy's callous attitude towards him in the past year.

"Um…would you like to…um…you know…do something?" Cecil said shyly, for once showing the slightest bit of exasperation in his voice.

Kain had every intention of stubbornly ignoring the boy, but prospect of lying on a bridge all day wasn't exactly tantalizing. "Like what?" He asked eagerly.

"We could go to the village, if you'd like."

"Sure, whatever." 'Anything to get away from here', he thought to himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kain glanced back at the small, panting boy. It hadn't taken them very long to reach the town, but it was much longer than he'd like. The kid was so…weak. " So, what do you wanna do?" Kain asked.

"We could go shopping!" The boy said, eyes sparkling. Kain stared at him incredulously. He was such a girl!

"…are you serious?"

"Of course! Don't worry; I have enough money and everything." That, at least, was definitely true. The boy's bulging satchel made his look like a beggar's cup. He just hoped he wouldn't get the blame if the boy was robbed.

"Fine…where do you want to start?" Kain asked grumpily.

"Mmm…let's go in there!" The little boy gestured towards a lavish, ritzy boutique." Rosa and I shop there all of the time!" Kain tried to stifle a laugh. Maybe that was why she liked Cecil so much, he bought her expensive clothes no one but a prince could ever afford. That had to be it.

"Hey, Kain, look!" Cecil shouted excitedly. Kain stared dully at the direction he pointed. So far, Cecil had been buying expensive clothing that Kain wouldn't be caught dead in, as well as some new dresses for Rosa. Naturally, Kain refused to accept anything from the child, or to help him, so his hands were empty. But it was extremely entertaining to see Cecil weighed down with all of those bags.

Following Cecil's gaze, Kain found the boy looking at a window display. His eyes widened. There, as if it were calling to him, was the most magnificent lance he had ever seen. It was a light blue, with silver prongs jutting out that resembled intricately carved wings. To Kain, it was like it was glowing. Cecil…had a lot of money left. Surely he could spare enough for him?

"Hey, Cecil…do you that you could…you know-"Kain cut himself off when he realized he was alone with discarded shopping bags in the narrow street. Peering around, he finally found the white-haired child talking animatedly to an elderly man inside the shop. Confused, he was about to step inside when he saw the man walk towards the glass case. He took out the brilliant spear and handed it to Cecil as if there was nothing wrong with giving a small child an expensive, dangerous weapon. From the huge sum Cecil gave, no one would care who they gave the lance to. Cecil looked over his shoulder and flashed Kain a knowing smirk. Kain clenched his fists.

"How dare he…" He whispered into the alley. Of course that spoiled brat would buy the one thing he wanted on this entire stupid trip. Kain glared at him icily as the boy walked out with an inane grin on his face.

"…Ready to go?" Kain inquired, crestfallen. Cecil laughed at him.

"Don't you want your present first?"

"…huh?" Kain said dumfounded.

"Here." Cecil said, handing him the sparkling weapon. Kain only stared at him. "I could tell from the way you were looking at it you wanted it. I had to get you SOMETHING while we were out!" Cecil added.

"…Thanks." Kain smiled, all grudging tones lost from his voice.

"You're welcome!" Cecil said, clearly proud of himself for changing Kain's demeanor. Kain paused for a bit, feeling foolish that this child would still buy him a gift after he was so nasty to him.

"Hey. Cecil. You, uh…come on." Kain cut himself off and grabbed Cecil's arm, hauling him down the cobblestone street.

"What are you doing?" Cecil shouted, taken aback.

"Shut up a 'sec." Kain murmured as he studied the surrounding shops. Then his eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for, and Cecil found himself being dragged across a square. Kain shoved him into a bright little shop. Although the white-haired-boy didn't really have time to read the sign, the smell coming from the store was mouth-watering.

Kain said nothing, only rummaging through his small pouch for a few coins. He handed them to a pudgy, friendly looking man, who gave him two pastries in return. Then he turned and marched right out the door, without saying a word to Cecil. Confused, the child scrambled after the older boy. He found him sitting alone by the river. As he sat down beside him, Kain passed him a cream-filled treat.  
"For the lance." Kain explained simply.

"Thanks, Kain!" Cecil said happily, digging in immediately. The boys sat there for a while, neither saying a thing. But this time, they were only pausing to enjoy their pastry, not because of tense, deep-seated loathing. After a while, Cecil finally broke the silence.

"Hey Kain…"

"Mmf?" Kain tried to say, his mouth full of food.

"What's your dream?" Kain didn't say anything more since his mouth was full, but his confused expression was more than enough. "I mean, what do you want to be when you're older?"

"The Captain of the Dragoons." Kain said automatically. Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your dream, or is it your father's plan for you?" Cecil asked without missing a beat. Kain's face looked like it was on fire, but he said nothing. How the heck was he supposed to respond to that? Even though, of course, it wasn't true. He had his own dream, no matter what his father said or did. He was himself. No one would ever change what Kain what wanted but Kain, right?

"W-well…what about you? Plan to be a chivalrous, unbeatable knight by day and rule the kingdom by night?" Kain's condescending attitude was back again.

"I don't really know." Cecil murmured sincerely, face scrunching up in thought. Then his face broke out in a wide beam. "Maybe I'll be a Dragoon with you!" Kain smirked.

"I don't think they accept twerps." Kain said, still resentful from earlier.

"Is that why you're always training? Rosa's worried about you, 'ya know. She thinks you're going wear yourself-" Kain cut Cecil off as shock spread across his face.

"Dang it! I totally forgot about that! Ugh, I am so late…" Looking terrified, Kain scrambled to get his new lance. "Thanks Cecil, that actually wasn't a horrible morning." He smiled. "You're not bad." He started to run back to the castle, but halted and turned back with a teasing grin. "Just half."

Cecil watched Kain race to Baron Castle feeling happier than he had all year. Kain was just being Kain, Cecil knew what he meant. He was sure everything was going to be so much better now that they were friends...right?


	4. Partners in Crime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the single chapter where an OC ward of the king figures as a minor character...  
> Also, yay for temper tantrums

The spacious hall was at its maximum capacity. It was adorned by all manner of ornaments and decorations, of course, but mainly it was packed with people. It seemed as though every person in Baron had put on their finest clothes and crammed themselves into the hall. The hall was filled with noise as well. As much as the guests tried to keep quiet, it's impossible for an entire kingdom's worth of whispers to be quiet.

Still, the excitement of the guests was understandable. It wasn't everyday that one attended the initiation ceremony of one of the youngest Dragoon Lieutenants. Nor was it average for this new lieutenant to be a prince. It was also incredibly rare for this ceremony to coincide with the sixteenth birthday party of this prince. The jubilance of the hall was contagious to most, but there was one person who was immune to the festivity: The very son of the Dragoon's Commander.

Kain was glaring stubbornly at a pillar as if it was the bane of his existence. He knew very well that his sullen expression and slouching posture was the exact opposite of the contented grin he was expected to wear, but he didn't care. Who would see him? As the son of Richard Highwind, Kain could have been a part of the processional. However, his father insisted that Kain remain a spectator. He was at least given a seat in the front row, but he was in the far corner, completely out of sight from his father. The royal family, high ranking military officers, and various noblemen had the right to the center, pushing Kain into his corner. He wished he could be near someone he knew, but instead he was stuck next to a boring old Navy Admiral. The man looked as if he were going to fall asleep any minute. As long as the man didn't fall on him, it was fine with him. Kain was happy to be hidden from view as opposed to watching his future position being taken away. And by Marvin, no less.

Marvin. Why Marvin, of all people? Sure, his combat skills are phenomenal, and he passed the Dragoon entry test with ease at such a young age, but…the boy was an animal. He loved to hurt people, and didn't really care whether he attacked friend or foe. One dragoon was still hospitalized from a case Marvin's "accidental friendly-fire". Couldn't his father see that Marvin was bad news? Kain's pleas were always ignored by his father. Richard Highwind would barely talk to his son in the first place, let alone hear he had made a mistake.

And now the sadist was being knighted. Taking an oath. Accepting a pin. Making a speech. All around him, people were cheering, but Kain couldn't even look. He felt sick. Finally, the ten-year old couldn't bear to watch. Using the pillars and the shadows to hide him, Kain crept past the mob and out of the hall, just a few minutes before the ceremony would end. He followed a narrow corridor that would soon be crowded with guests and found himself in the ballroom, which was currently serving as a banquet room.

He glanced around the large room, having never seen it decorated so richly. Beautiful tapestries depicting scenes of Baron's history covered the walls, having been moved here for the prince's birthday. Whatever space left in between the tapestries was adorned with magnificent paintings and golden ornaments, leaving no wall bare. Only one side of the room was empty, which would serve as the dance floor. A vacant orchestra pit sat waiting for the performers, who were practicing frantically elsewhere in the castle. Garlands of stunning flowers wound their way around the pillars of the room, while more sweet-smelling blooms were arranged attractively in expensive vases. Hundreds of tables dotted the other side of the room, each accented by a crystal centerpiece. Three long tables stood against the wall, all piled high with delicious food. In most situations, Kain might have stolen some early dessert. However, the ten-year-old found himself eyeing the extravagant decorations in disgust.

Marvin didn't deserve such finery, Kain was certain of that. The lavish attention paid to the prince was bothering him more and more. The fact that he was now Richard Highwind's pride and joy only added more fuel to the fire growing in Kain. He couldn't take it anymore.

"This should wipe that stupid grin off his face!" Kain said with a smirk as he knocked over a vase near the door. The following crash as the vase hit the floor was strangely satisfying, and Kain couldn't help but smash another. And another. And another. Tear off some garlands. Overturn some tables. Rip some priceless paintings. Throw a crystal plate or two. More and more, faster and faster. Kain was a whirlwind of destruction, happily taking out his frustration on the equivalent of millions of Gil.

"Kain?" A familiar voice called out. Fear, relief, and above all, shock could be detected in the nine-year-old's voice.

"…Cecil?" Kain froze on the spot. Caught up in his anger, he never noticed the boy enter the room. He peeked around the room, only just realizing the impact of his actions.

"Kain, what have you done?" Cecil shouted in horror.

"I…uh…what are you talking about? I don't see anything wrong." Kain wasn't the best liar. Plastering a fake smile on his face, he tried to hide the vase he was about to throw behind his back, as if that would hide everything else he'd damaged. Instead, he dropped it. The crash sounded like a bomb in the too-silent room.

"Kain…" Cecil said softly, walking towards his friend. "Are you okay…? I saw you leave the Great Hall with this strange look on your face, and I figured you were going to do something stupid, but…this?" He gestured at the remains of the party décor.

Kain frowned at the assumption he was going to do something stupid. He avoided Cecil's eyes, focusing all his attention on removing shards of vases from his bleeding skin. "I-"

But the boy was interrupted by the sound many footsteps heading their way. Kain looked at his friend in fright, terrified at the thought of the entire kingdom finding out what he'd done…or worse, his father. Then, Cecil did something strange. He grabbed two crystal centerpieces that had managed to stay intact during Kain's rampage. Slowed down by the heavy orbs, the small boy scampered over to the window and did something that was entirely unusual for Cecil: he broke a window. Then he leaned out of the hole and threw his other orb at another window, breaking it from the outside. Picking up a shard of broken glass, he deliberately slashed himself, and then ran back to his openmouthed friend, smearing the blood on Kain's cheek.

"What are you-" But Kain was cut off again, this time by the slamming of doors and numerous gasps. A sea of stunned faces gaped at the sight of two panting, injured boys surrounded by wreckage. At the front of this throng was the King of Baron himself, and he wasn't exactly pleased.

"What in the world is going on in here? It looks like a tornado blew by!" The monarch looked accusingly at Kain, who was even more flustered than before.

"I…I'm sorry, Your Majes-" Kain wondered if he should get a prize for being interrupted the most in a day. All jokes were pushed out of his head when his father burst through the crowd, Marvin close behind.

"What has my son done now?" Richard Highwind roared.

"It wasn't our fault!" Cecil spoke for Kain. The King turned his attention to Cecil, as if he just noticed the boy was there.

"Cecil? This doesn't look very much like the bathroom."

"I know…I was on my way, but I heard shouting and crashing sounds coming from the ballroom, so I went to go check it out. When I came in here, I found Kain fighting a monster." Cecil replied calmly.

Realization finally dawned on Kain. Cecil, perfect Cecil, was actually lying to the King. For him, when he didn't even know why Kain had ruined the party.

"A monster?" Marvin said scornfully. "And where did this monster go?"

"He flew away!" Kain shouted, trying his best to help Cecil's lie. All eyes suddenly turned to him, and he fished for a believable story. "It was a huge flying monster with one eye that was THIS BIG," he gestured, "and he was really strong! I thought I was done for, but then Cecil came in. He helped me fight the monster, and then it flew away!" Kain pointed to the window that was broken from the inside.

"And in the process of defeating this monster that had somehow made its way past hordes of trained soldiers and into the castle, you happened to completely destroy the room?" The Captain of the King's Guard, Baigan, called out. Kain and Cecil shared embarrassed expressions.

"It was a strong monster…" Kain muttered.

The King glanced around the room, fully taking in the mess the boys had made. Finally, his eyes rested on the two boys in front of him. "Do you expect me to believe that two children defeated a monster and received only a few scratches from the battle?"

"You can believe what you want, but that doesn't change the truth." Kain snapped rudely. His father's eyes seem to pierce his own as he glared at him, but Kain stayed composed. The King glanced at Cecil, who was well-known as the most trustworthy of his trio of friends.

"Cecil, is this true? Or is Kain putting you up to this?"

The white-hared boy met the eyes of his adoptive father, his voice steady. "Yes, we really did fight a monster." The King held his gaze for a moment, trying to detect a hint of fear in the young prince.

"Well…you seem to be telling the truth. And even if you're not…there is no way for me to change what already happened. Now, aren't we supposed to be having a party?" A smile tugged at the King's lips as he turned to a group of servants, "it's a lovely day for a picnic, isn't it? Let's move this party outside! You, find the orchestra! You men get together whatever food you can salvage from here, and you, go tell the chefs to prepare a picnic lunch!" As the servants scurried off and the crowd dispersed, the King smiled at Cecil one last time and muttered, "Nine, NINE, and he's already fighting monsters? I knew there was something special about that boy…" He laughed and followed his subjects outside, leaving only a small girl standing in the doorway. Extremely cautious of the broken glass, she slowly made her way to the dumbfounded boys.

"I can't believe you two just got away with that! That was the fakest story I've ever heard!" Rosa remarked.

"Hey, we tried our best!" Kain retorted indignantly. He turned to Cecil, "Uh…thanks, by the way. I never would've thought of the thing with the windows…you really saved my butt back there…this time." Kain added quickly, refusing to acknowledge the many times Cecil had helped him.

"You're welcome. Again." Cecil beamed at Kain.

"So…what exactly did happen, anyway?" Rosa inquired. Both of them turned expectantly to Kain, who sighed exasperatedly.

"I just got a bit frustrated at Marvin…for being Marvin. And…maybe I went a little overboard."

"A little?" Rosa raised her eyebrows, "Looks like someone cast Berserk on you."

"Okay, so maybe more than a little overboard." Kain shrugged. Rosa looked like she was about to say something, but Cecil cut her off.

"Hey, guys…why are we wasting time when there's a party outside? Let's forget about this, okay?"

"Love to. But I'm not going to forget that goody-goody Cecil just lied." Kain grinned.

"But he did that for you!" Rosa shouted. Cecil frowned at her.

"I thought you were going to say I'm not a goody-goody." Cecil said, pouting.

Rosa and Kain looked at him for a minute, trying to see if he was serious. To Cecil's dismay, Rosa erupted into a fit of laughter just a moment before Kain.

"Hey! I'm serious! I am so not a goody-goody! I just broke a window to cover up for you ruining Marvin's party!" Cecil argued a bit too loudly. Said windows happened to look out onto a courtyard, which had been selected for the site of the picnic.

"Kain did what!?" Richard Highwind's voice drifted through the window. The three friends looked at each other, all wearing expressions of horror.

"Run." Rosa whispered.


	5. Your Cheerleader

It was late fall, and Cecil Harvey loved minute of it.

Or maybe, he just loved the tart red apple he was currently savoring. It didn't really matter. Either way, he was happy. The people of Baron ran around like ants under an overturned log as they prepared for winter, but Cecil didn't see what all the fuss was about. Winter meant cozy fires and marshmallows, long nights curling up with a good book and hot cocoa. Maybe some ice skating. And don't forget snowmen!

Cecil considered himself the local expert on snowmen. Last year, his obsession was snowmen that looked like people he knew. His favorite creation was the sour-faced SnowKain. Kain was not amused.

Speaking of Kain, he hadn't seen the Dragoon Commander's son in quite some time. Not since he failed the Dragoon Entrance Test. Although, whispered rumors in the castle hinted that Kain had done well, but Commander Highwind had simply not allowed his son to join the trainees. Cecil supposed that the Commander only wanted to push his son to be the best, but he really seemed too harsh with Kain. It couldn't still be resentment from the party disaster a few months back? That wasn't enough to deprive a child of his dream. And Cecil was well aware of how hard Kain worked to impress his father...

Wait, what the…

Cecil glanced over at the window to see a strange wooden…thing hanging a few inches from the sill. It was crudely made, and vaguely resembled a monster. As he came to the slit in the stone to get a better look, he heard a shout from below.

"Cecil! Best move away from the window, or I'll have to make you a target as well!"

The silver-haired boy looked five stories down past the rows of wooden figures to see Kain Highwind himself waving. To Cecil's pleasant surprise, he was wielding the lance he had bought him years ago.

"If you really think you can reach me all the way up here!" Cecil called back.

Cecil couldn't see the smirk on Kain's face, but he could imagine it well. The eleven-year-old could not pass up a challenge.

Cecil realized this might be a good time to back away from the window. Sure enough, within a few moments, a pair of smug blue eyes passed him, and kept going up. Though he feared a lance to the head, he risked poking back out to see how high Kain could truly jump. However, he had to jump back with a shriek, because Kain was already on his way down.

"Eight stories?" Cecil yelled down once Kain landed.

"More or less." Kain sounded as blasé as possible even as he shouted. "I need to keep practicing, I know."

"No! That's great! I can't jump more than a few inches! You're amazing, Kain."

"Stop your empty flattery and get back from the window, I need to keep training." Kain stamped his lance into the ground angrily.

Cecil sighed. He was trying to be sincere, but Kain would not see that. He wasn't really going to disappear just yet though. He moved to the next window a few feet away and continued watching Kain in silence. The blonde didn't even notice Cecil as he rose again and again. On some jumps he would strike the wooden objects with a yell, while other times he would land directly into the center of ground targets. Cecil smiled as he watched his friend. He truly was quite talented.

They passed hours like this, as Kain jumped and Cecil observed. His long-forgotten apple browned while the shadows lengthened. Gray clouds began to roll in as well, making the narrow courtyard even darker.

"Kain, I don't know how you can see anymore! I think it's time to go in!"

Kain's knees buckled as he was startled out of taking flight. "You're still here?"

Cecil laughed. "Of course I still I am, silly! But I really think you should call it a day." Cecil was concerned about more than just the fading light. Kain's jumps were getting shorter and shorter, making the exhausted boy even more frustrated, which wasn't helping him gain any altitude.

"I need to keep practicing."

"Do I have to get Rosa to heal you of your stubbornness?"

Now it was Kain's turn to laugh. "You can't keep threatening to get Rosa every time you want something of me Cecil!"

"Watch me." Cecil tried to sound stern as he screamed, but his tone was too whiny for his liking.

"Really though, have you been watching me all of this time…?"

"Yes! You're amazing, Kain."

"You can say that when I haven't passed six stories in an hour?" Kain grumbled. He was too hard on himself…

"Of course! You're tired! It's time to come in. Let's go get some dinner, you must be starving!"

Kain still kept arguing. "A Dragoon soldier doesn't get tired or hungry."

The silver-haired boy sighed. He backed away from the window, hoping Kain would think he had won. He wouldn't give up on his friend though; this situation simply called for different tactics. Also, he was bored, and couldn't keep waiting for Kain to come inside.

Fifteen minutes later, Cecil had made his way through the vast castle and crept through the entrance way to the courtyard. Kain was currently airborne, but that made his task even easier. As he waited for Kain to land, soft flakes danced through the sky, marking the start to an early winter.

Kain struck the ground, legs still circling the shaft of the spear that was buried in the wooden target. As he disentangled himself from the weapon, he stumbled right into Cecil's trap.

The blonde boy found himself drenched in water- dirty laundry water taken from the servants, to be exact- as he shrieked in the late November chill.

Kain tried to glare at Cecil, but he couldn't get the sopping blonde mops out of his eyes. "Wh-what is WRONG w-w-with you?!" Kain shivered.

"Are you ready to come inside now, Kain?" Cecil smiled innocently.

"You little brat, I'm gonna-"

Cecil laughed and ducked away, grabbing Kain's sword. "You have to follow me inside if you want revenge~!" The ten-year-old sang.

Whether Kain was actually agitated enough to follow him or had simply given into cold, hunger, and exhaustion, he raced after his friend.

Guards, servants, and nobles alike stopped to gawk at the silver-haired prince stumbling to carry a bulky lance and the dripping wet boy shouting all manner of curses. As they ran, Cecil barreled straight into Rosa, who shouted indignantly.

"Rosa!" Kain barked. "Help me catch this goblin!"

"Cecil, what did you do to Kain…?" Rosa sighed, not wanting to get involved in the boy's nonsense. She chanted a few words, and Kain was suddenly dry and warm.

Kain smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Rosa." He glanced around him, but Cecil had already disappeared down the hall.

"Just let him go, Kain. You know he'll get bored and head back eventually."

"You're right." Satisfied with that assurance, Kain sank to the ground, leaning his head against the wall with a groan.

"Kain!?" Rosa rushed over to him, probably scanning him for any curable injuries.

"m' fine Rosa, just realizing I'm a bit tired." Kain muttered.

Rosa didn't look convinced. "Were you training again today? Did you overdo it? Kain, you know you shouldn't push yourself so hard!"

The blonde tried to reply, but Cecil retuned with Kain's lance. "That's why I poured the water on you Kain. You'd work yourself to death in the snow unless I did something huge."

"Thank you so much for getting him inside, Cecil." Rosa smiled.

Kain looked away from them. "You two have a funny way of showing you care. "

He looked back over to see Cecil smiling down at him, hand outstretched. A grin escaped him as he let Cecil pull him up. His friends glanced him over quickly, wincing as they saw him try to mask his pained face.

He rubbed his knees pointedly. "It's just the impact that hurts. I'll become used to it soon."

Cecil was quite doubtful of that, as he had seen how soon adult Dragoons were forced to retire. It truly was the most difficult and physically damaging branch of Baron's military.

"It's time for dinner, don't you think?" Cecil suggested hopefully.

"Good idea." Rosa said. "Let's go." She grabbed Kain's arm, not waiting for an answer. Kain sighed, allowing his friends to drag him down the halls. Cecil and Rosa smiled at each other. Kain was dead-set on entering. If it was really what he wanted, Cecil wasn't going to stop him…But he would at least make sure Kain took care of himself all the same. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to his friend.


	6. Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Highwind. Even Jecht was a better father.

Boisterous card games and animated tall tales subsided as the Dragoon Commander's young son entered the room. It was not that the thirteen-year-old boy garnered any respect from the troops- rather, it was the icy glare of the Commander and his Lieutenant that froze the action.

Richard Highwind did not glance up from the report he was reading, and merely grumbled to his son, "What is it?"

The blonde boy swallowed, straightening his back and shoulders to look as tall and mature as possible.

"Father, I-" He looked around quickly, losing his resolve momentarily as his voice cracked. Then he noticed Marvin sitting beside the Commander. The frustration from that injustice propelled him to discuss another such crime, "I'd like to know why I have not been allowed into the Dragoons."

Marvin laughed, and the younger Highwind only glared. "I have taken the Entrance Test four times in the past two years. I have studied and trained ceaselessly. And I have watched others take the test- Father, I am better than almost all of the new recruits, and you know it! I am more than worthy of joining the Dragoons. Why have you- Why is it that I am not yet a Recruit?"

A roomful of hardened and heavily armed Dragoons suddenly shrunk in their seats as Richard Highwind looked up.

"So. The little boy wants to know why he can't have what he wants."

Kain's eyes bore holes into his father's hairline, wanting to keep his head up but not daring to meet the man's gaze.

"I want to know what it will take for me to join the Dragoons."

Richard Highwind leaned forward in his seat. "Do you really want to know what you must do?"

Kain nodded apprehensively.

"Go to hell, Kain."

The younger Highwind stared at his father.

"Take your sniveling, pampered, undeserving hide to hell and back, and when you return then we'll talk about a position in the Dragoons."

"I-" Kain started, but was cut off by his father's gesture.

"Now get out of my sight." The Commander returned to his report.

Kain glanced around furtively. He wasn't sure what he hoped to see in the faces of the Dragoon soldiers, but he was not satisfied with his lack of support. In an attempt to regain some shred of dignity, Kain raised his head high as he slowly plodded out the door.

As Kain resisted the urge to slam the door as obnoxiously as possible, he missed hearing the sympathetic concerns of the only soldier that dared to defend the Commander's son. In his rage, he also did not hear Richard Highwind explain his misguided but well-intentioned desire to push his son to be even stronger than his father could ever hope to be.

All this may have escaped Kain, but he was fully aware of the pale white-haired boy who tried in vain to blend in with a dark suit of armor.

Perhaps if he ignored the boy, Cecil would return to whatever silly game he was playing, and Kain could escape to take his anger out on some helpless garden shrub.

"Kain?" Cecil called softly. He stepped out in front of the blonde who cursed louder than he had meant to. "Kain, are you all right?"

"Let me be, Cecil, I'm fine." Kain grumbled.

Cecil stared at him with such wide-eyed concern that Kain almost felt bad for making him worry. Naturally, those feelings dissipated almost instantly when Cecil opened his mouth.

"Kain, don't listen to your father, he-"

"Do not pry into matters you cannot understand, you little-" Kain cut himself off as his father's rich, bellowing voice momentarily replaced his usual squeaky sound. Startled, and perhaps a bit horrified, Kain didn't stop Cecil from seizing the opportunity to lecture.

"Please, Kain. You know as we all do a father who says such things to his son is not a father at-…who should be listened to. There must be another way to get you into the Dragoons! Perhaps if I spoke to His Majesty, he could order your father to make you a Recruit."

"Yes. That's just what I need. The little Prince to save the day with his royal influence." The calmness of Kain's voice unnerved Cecil.

"Kain…"

"No, no, please. I'll welcome the help. As a…sniveling, pampered, undeserving little boy, I am surely incapable of fixing my own problems. I always need at least the Prince's help to accomplish anything. And I'll get in the Dragoons not because of worth, but because Cecil's Daddy got all scary and FORCED my meanie father. Because everyone will do anything Cecil says. You know what Cecil, why don't you walk right through that door and ask my father right now? I bet he'd say yes. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't do ANYTHING for perfect little Cecil." Kain's dripping sarcasm steadily grew in volume and anger as he continued. "And you don't work for it. You don't try. You don't do anything except smile that stupid smile with your limitless patience, because you always know everything will work out for you,"

"Kain, please stop this. This may ease your anger now but it's not going to change your father-"

"Oh, Cecil. Is this really just about my father? Is it?" In a flash, Cecil flew into the wall as the boy applied his combat skills to a real person for the first time. "Is this enough to break your patience Cecil? Are you still going to laugh and call us friends later? Can you really forgive everything I do?" With each frenzied question Kain shook Cecil with increasing violence. The boy continued to stare at him with innocence, pity, and a touch of fear.

"IS THIS ENOUGH?" The boy's words coincided with a loud CRACK of the wall as Kain's fist narrowly missed Cecil's face. The sound shocked the boy so much that he dropped his head in defeat and leaned against the wall. Cecil finally caught his breath as he watched the huge teenager shudder. Tears fell from Kain's eyes to Cecil's shirt, but the blonde's face still displayed cold rage.

Cecil, unable to think of words that wouldn't make his situation worse, only waited patiently.

"You could hit me, you know." Kain finally grumbled.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" Cecil started.

"I'm acting as immaturely as my father accused me of."

"But I would never-"

"I know." Kain said, finally sitting back. "I know."

"Kain?" Cecil said shyly. Kain only responded with a tired stare. "I never realized that you felt that way about me. I truly am sorry- I feel like every attempt to make you feel better would only make you angrier." Kain opened his mouth to protest, but Cecil continued, "But even if this isn't what you wanted to hear…you're still my friend, Kain. And so I want to help you as much as I can…as much as you will let me…"

Kain smiled. "I got it, Cecil." Kain stood up, proud of himself for suppressing the wince from his pained legs. "And I'm sorry that took out all my anger on you. You in no way deserved that…" Kain paused. "I'm not the best at this apology thing, I…"

"I have an idea." Cecil smiled. "Next time something happens that makes you so upset, why don't you come find me?"

"Cecil, I-"

Cecil held up his hand. "Hold on. The reason I came to find you in the first place is I wanted to tell you that his Majesty wants me to intensify my sword training."

"So you…"

"I wanted to spar with you. I thought, since you were always training, you wouldn't mind the extra practice."

Kain's smile grew into an impossibly wide grin. "I'd like that."


	7. Commander and His Soldier

The shimmering mounds of snow cast a hush over the oft-bustling city of Baron. As the days grew shorter and colder, many of the citizens retired from their daily efforts to spend time with their families indoors. Thus, scarce footprints spoiled the beautiful piles of snow.

That is, until the children came. Most poured from the town's houses, all equally excited to romp in the snow. A few of the children, dressed better than the rest, came from the castle. Two such boys entered the gate and ran to the house near the now-frozen waterway. A young girl, bundled up so that she quite resembled a turtle, tumbled out the door to join the boys in the chill.

"What do you want to do first? Ice skating? Sledding? Snow forts? Snowmen?" Cecil asked excitedly.

"Oh, Kain, is that the sled you told me about?" Rosa smiled at the wooden sled Kain had just received for his fourteenth birthday- a sled large enough to fit the tall, bulky blonde and at least one small passenger.

"Isn't it great? How about we go down to the hills and take it for a ride?" Kain looked only at Rosa, who shuffled her feet.

"My parents said I'm not allowed to leave town today. All the roads except the castle's are covered in deep snow…"

"I've got an idea!" Cecil cut in.

The pair stared at Cecil wide-eyed as he explained his scheme. It was crazy, but that described most of their adventures. Still…

"Are you sure about this, Cecil?" Kain's friends had learned to ignore the embarrassing rise and fall of the boy's changing voice.

"It's going to be great!" The white-haired child assured. "You're not afraid, are you?"

Cecil knew exactly what to say to make his older friend committed to the idea. "Don't be absurd. Let's get going."

With that, the friends headed out. At least, until a group of similarly turtle-clad girls joined them.

"Rosa!" One of the girls exclaimed, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Have you?" Rosa looked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Another girl added, "You promised us last week you come play with us, but instead you spent all your time with these boys…"

At the girls examined her friends, one noticed Cecil, and made a hasty apology, followed by curtsies from all of the children. Cecil only looked embarrassed.

"Oh! You're completely right! I'm so sorry!" Rosa glanced at Kain, who was glaring at some indiscernible spot near his left foot. He didn't even answer as she said, "I'll try out the sled next week, okay? Have fun you two!"

With that, Rosa was gone, and Kain seemed to have lost all motivation to continue their sledding adventure.

Cecil was extremely disappointed in his friend. "Kain, you know we wouldn't have all fit in this sled anyway!" When that didn't work, Cecil added, "Next week, you and Rosa can go by yourselves, okay?"

"Who says I care that much if Rosa goes sledding with us?" Kain grumbled.

Cecil blinked, then decided against saying more on the subject. He continued up the icy steps to their destination, glad to see Kain reluctantly following.

"Ready?" As his friend nodded his assent, they pushed off the snow-covered frozen lake and down into the passageway. Kain ducked as they passed through the overhang. Then, they were half-falling half-zooming down a nearly vertical drop. With the waterway cleared, the boys soared across the snow, following the outline of the icy river.

Then one of them screamed. The hole in the city wall, their destination from the beginning, was blocked with snow. The sled was already off course, barreling at top speed towards the brick.

"I think we should jump!" Kain screamed.

No one argued. After a countdown, they leapt from the sled. Kain landed on his feet and took off running for the sled, which nevertheless collided with the brick wall. Cecil hurtled headfirst into the snowbank as the snow from a tree fell on top of him as well.

Then, a snowball suddenly whacked Cecil in the chest, sending him sprawling.

"Hey, who threw that?" Kain growled. He had come to adopt the opinion that no one was allowed to hurt Cecil other than himself. And, between his ruined birthday present and Rosa's departure, he was already in a bad mood.

Cecil sat back up, scowling. "Kain, you truly are a terrible liar."

Kain looked flabbergasted. "I swear, I never-" But he was cut off by a snowball connecting with his face . "Okay, someone's going to pay for-"

This time Kain cut himself off as he noticed giggling from somewhere behind him. There stood Rosa with the other village girls, armed with snowballs. He should have known. Rosa always had a superior throwing arm.

"This is war!" Kain shouted.

"Tag every member of the team, and you win?" Rosa called. This was a familiar game with them, whether via snowballs or other artillery. As the boys agreed to the terms, Kain watched a girl on the periphery of the group ready her assault.

"Duck!" Kain screamed, yanking the dazed Cecil to his feet and pulling him behind a snowdrift.

"What a bunch of sissies." A girl called.

Kain stiffened, about to rise up and challenge the girl, but Cecil grabbed his arm. "Wait. You can't go out there unarmed!" Kain agreed, and the boys began rolling out weapons as fast as they could.

They could hear the girls moving about, probably selecting hiding places, but no one stopped Kain and Cecil from their task.

"So, what's the plan?" Cecil asked between snowball formations.

Kain paused. "There's five of them, and two of us, so the odds are against us…We need an advantage. I've never been the best at throwing, but I can surprise them if I hit from above. Cecil, I want you to find another snowbank and hide. You blend in pretty well the snow, so you should be able to get in a few good hits without being found. I'll duck into those trees behind us and strike from the tree tops. Got all that?"

"Yes, Commander Kain." Cecil laughed. Knowing the family history, Cecil instantly regretted the comparison, but Kain looked pleased.

"Go." Kain whispered, giving Cecil a slight shove.

Cecil bounded away, noticing a convenient pile of snow near the wall. He ran as fast as he could keeping his eye out for any girls. They were well-concealed.

Then he heard a shriek and Kain's shout, "Hey, I got one!" He sighed. So much for cover. Cecil shrank back into the snowbank, thanking his pale features for artic camouflage.

He noticed a flash of orange peeking around a crate in a nearby alleyway. His weapon hit the target. Two girls were out. Now for the other- Then a snowball embedded itself in the snow near Cecil's face. Had he been spotted? Or was that just a misplaced ball? Then he saw the girl heading straight for him. He leapt from the drift, trying to outrun the girl who was hot on his heels.

He couldn't help but laugh as he raced through the snow. Sure, he may lose, but this was getting fun! And this girl did NOT have the aim of Rosa, and Cecil easily dodged her. Where WAS Rosa anyway? Cecil thought as he ran along the wall of the city. Struck with inspiration, Cecil ducked into the trees, with the girl following. He zigzagged through the wood, then swung around a tree and tossed a snowball at the surprised girl. It missed, and Cecil dashed out of the grove, reaching the other side of the village.

A snowball finally whacked the back of his leg, and Cecil settled for melodramatically falling to the ground in defeat. He smiled as the girl helped him back up. With only Kain remaining against three more girls, this girl wasn't too worried about the outcome of the game, so the two laughed and talked all the way back to the front-lines. When they returned however, they realized the city was in chaos. Other children had joined the fight, and what had been a simple "girls-vs-boys" fight had descended into an anarchic battle.

Flying snowballs were as numerous as giggling children, and no one cared any more who was in or out, or what team one belonged to. Cecil joined the battle with his new friend, while still keeping an eye out for Kain. Finally he spotted him teaming up with Rosa. The large boy was acting as her shield, as Rosa struck with deadly accuracy. Cecil bid farewell to the girl and tried to join them, but could barely get through the barrage of snowballs.

"This is insanity!" Cecil laughed as he reached his friends.

"Isn't it great?" Kain grinned. Rosa said nothing, as she was concentrating fiercely on the snowball fight.

Suddenly, the crowd of children began to fall back. Snowballs halted, as the current weapons dropped harmlessly to the ground. The clopping of a beast-drawn sleigh was heard as two castle officials rode through the front gate. To their surprise, the sleigh stopped in the midst of the confused children, who shrank back guiltily as if the presence of an adult automatically meant one must have done something wrong.

One of the men stood on the sleigh's bench and began reading off a list. "Elena Rockdolis?"

The girl whom Cecil had befriended during the game stepped timidly towards the man. He whispered something briefly to her, and she waited rigidly as he continued calling names. Soon, a gaggle of seven children surrounded the man, while the rest of the town's youth watched in curious silence.

Kain frowned. "Those are all the kids of my father's men." As soon as these words left his lips, Kain's own name was called, and he marched forward, stiffly trying to appear mature.

Cecil crept up as well, worried about his friend. The man stared at the children with the eyes of someone who had lost his patience with this day six hours ago. He called their names once more, quietly addressing each of them. "There has been an accident. Your fathers were among those unable to escape. Your fathers are dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for neglecting this fic lately. I've been caught up in Yuki NoYouni Nishiroi/Reaper Days pandemonium and this little fic fell by the wayside as consequence. So, I'll update with more chapters than usual. This is going to get heavy, so it makes sense to read in all piece anyway. Enjoy the ruining of Kain's childhood~!


	8. Kain's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any hugs for Kain?

Kain dreamed of burial. Dark, dank, dusty, earth and rock rushing down on you as you scream until every last molecule of oxygen is snatched from the air and heaved into your dying lungs. No light. Not even a lilting breeze. Nothing is worse for a dragoon than to be trapped, nowhere to go, no way to jump, no escape through the sky. Kain didn't know what that was like.

But Richard Highwind did, as did seven other Dragoons. And now, Kain watched as they were buried again. Stuffed in tight boxes where they couldn't see the sky. The command of the king encouraged shovels of earth to drown you.

The seven other dragoons were buried today, but this was the funeral intended for the Commander alone. The other, meant for the Prince Marvin, Kain had declined to attend.

Now he stood among the living Dragoons, some who had even been present in the training expedition in the cave, but had managed to escape. They told tales of the Commander's final moments, but were unable to answer Kain's most desired question. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

"Kain? May I join you?"

The teen's moody blue eyes flashed with anger. He would not talk to anyone, not Cecil, not Rosa, not even the-

"Your Majesty?" Kain's scowl melted with conscientious effort, and he straightened considerably. Still, he could not hide the irritation in his ever-dry eyes. The crying phase had passed months before and left Kain with cold disinterest. But Richard Highwind would turn over in his grave if his son had disrespected the King of Baron.

"This chill…it's enough to drive even the most stubborn spirit to the fireplace with a cup of warm cider, hm?" The king commented as he gripped the icy balustrade. His other arm clutched a bulky package.

Kain sighed and stared back out at the night's white fields. He tired of small talk, it was only a disguise for pity about the "poor little boy". "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I'm not very partial to the indoors right now." It was too dark, too dank. Claustrophobia ran rampant through the fourteen-year-old's mind as he only thought of…

"Like a cave, isn't it? I suppose my walls can't offer you much comfort. But there are many inside in the palace who are quite worried about you."

"With all due respect, your Grace, I would prefer to be left al-

"Kain, do you know why I have taken four wards as my sons?"

The exasperated teen shook his head.

"Twenty-five years ago, not long after I had taken the throne, my wife carried my unnamed babe back to heaven, and forgot the way home. There has not been a word or even a sighting of my eldest son since he embarked on his journey to improve his spells, my next oldest lies buried in the ground that smothered him, the third refuses food or drink until his brother his found." The king paused for a moment, and Kain wondered if he really expected the boy to provide sympathy him now, but the king continued again, "It may seem strange, but pain fades when combined with that of another. Cecil already thinks of you as a brother. If you do not fear what the people call 'the king's curse' perhaps we could share that pain, as a family?"

"Your Majesty, I…I don't…" The depressed blonde stared at him blankly. Him? A ward of the king?

"You have a lot to think about, Kain Highwind. But you must think on the way, for I did not come merely to chat. Now, get down from that banister before you fall; there is someone you must meet."

Kain peered sideways at him, trying to stifle his curiosity. "Who?"

"A friend of your father's. His dearest, if I'm not mistaken."

Kain wilted once more. "I am honored that you have paid me a personal visit, but could you please tell them I am not interested in discussing the lost merits of the wondrous, angelic, Richard Highwind."

"Kain. Your father may not have been the gentlest, but he was a good man and the best Commander this kingdom has seen."

"Yes, I know. Richard Highwind was the best in all he did, except for raising me."

"And I know that your father cared for you and your mother more than anything else in the world-" The king paused at Kain's bitter laugh. "I do not joke, Kain. After your mother died, he devoted himself to you. You were all he ever spoke about. I am well aware his methods were unorthodox, and harsher than I would ever dare, but everything he did was right in his mind."

The blonde scowled, blinking back the first tears he had felt in months. "Then he will take that secret to his grave, because in my last moments with him he held only hatred."

"As King of Baron I order you to stop this disrespectful moping and follow me inside." The king said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Reluctantly, Kain leapt off the banister and followed the king into the musty halls of the palace. He insisted on carrying the bundle for the king, who only laughed at Kain's forced chivalry. His nose wrinkled as the smell of decay wafted from the package, but he did not dare question the king after he had already embarrassed himself with his immaturity. Besides, soon the scent was defeated by that of wassail, baking pies, and pine. He heard the laughter of children running through the halls and the calls of the frenzied servants preparing for the holidays. The king, Kain heard, had mandated that the castle remain a happy place in spite of the recent tragedies. "When you can't tell the difference between the dead and the living, you have mourned enough," the king supposedly said. He insisted on celebrating the winter festivities as if nothing had happened. To Kain, that was the ultimate disrespect.

They continued through the entrance hall, passing the audience chamber where most palace guests would be received. In fact, they seemed to be heading towards a side of the castle Kain had avoided for months.

"Your Majesty, I have already spoken to the Dragoons."

"And I am not asking you to again. This is a friend you have not met."

"Am I to know anything about this friend beforehand?"

The king's smile faded. "Do not show fear. Let him know whose son you are, do not be afraid, and you should be fine."

"Y-your Majesty, you make it sound as if you prepare me for battle..."

The smell of alcohol and sweat welcomed them long before they reached the Dragoon's barracks. The sight that greeted them was appalling. Men, strewn over benches as careless as the half-empty bottles surrounding them, moped and groaned. Crushed by no real enemy. Their leader dead, their ranks depleted, their academy shut down, their loss was evident in their glazed expressions.

Kain had half the mind to pick up one of the open bottles and join them on the floor. His dream, his purpose, now consisted of a couple of lifeless nobodies who didn't even have the self-awareness to fake decency when the king walked among them.

"Let's go, Kain." The king murmured as Kain lingered in the barracks.

"Your Majesty, what will become of the Dragoons?" Kain asked, noting not a single ear perked up at the mention of the word.

The king paused for a moment. "Well, times are changing. The Dragoons may be one of the oldest forces in the kingdom, but we must always move forward-"

"No." Kain said and stared at the king defiantly. "I wouldn't count the Dragoons out yet." Though the soldiers only groaned at his words, the king ruffled the boy's hair.

"He will be happy to see that passion."

The door of the Commander's Office was enough to set sadness and bitter anger quarreling within Kain. "Your Majesty, what are we doing here…?"

"Patience, Kain." The king smiled as he opened the door with one of the many keys concealed in his robes.

Kain stared into the familiar office, noting that many of his father's things were unmoved. The new Commander whose name shone on the desk now lounged in self-pity with the others outside, so there had been no effort to redecorate the office. Even the clutter of last-minute plans stood as a memorial to Richard Highwind.

The boy could not understand why the king strode behind this desk and pulled out the chair. "Come, Kain." The king said, and Kain realized that, out of habit, he had waited at the entrance for permission to enter the office. "Now, help me remove this rug." Kain set the box down and did as ordered. Under the thick heavy rug a dusty keyhole poked out amidst the floorboards.

He gaped at the king, who unlocked the hatch and pulled it back with a smile. "Remember what I said about not showing fear, Kain. Make sure he knows who you are. With the last attempt we almost lost another Dragoon, which did nothing to boost morale, as I'm sure you can imagine. When you have climbed down the ladder, I will hand you the box, understand? I doubt he will accept it, but he may trust you. It's all we can hope."

"Who? Who am I meeting? And why do I have to go down into this deep cave to do it?" Kain tried not to shake as he peered into the blackness.

"My old bones can't take me far down there, but I will wait here for you."

Kain was not one to back down from a challenge (even to conquer claustrophobia), and he could not refuse his king. With a gulp, he lowered himself down the ladder into the hole. The ruby robed arms looked out of place as the king held out the package. To his surprise, the king then handed him a lit lantern. He recognized it immediately. It always sat on the bookcase behind his father's desk, seemingly unneeded. Now he understood.

But what friend lived down in a cave? What friend had nearly killed a Dragoon?

He was glad the tunnel was large enough to stand. The light bounced off the walls madly, as he couldn't stop his hand from shaking as he gripped the lantern. The light just wasn't enough to calm his nerves. Desperately trying to NOT dwell on thoughts of the cave collapsing around him, he pressed on.

As he continued, he thought he caught the sound of faint breathing. Weak, but still loud. It was not human.

Finally, he reached a vast underground dome. He was so busy trying to make out the ceiling far above him he almost didn't notice the dark purple mass in the middle of the cavern. He had found the source of the heaving.

As he took a few cautious steps closer to discern just what he was looking at, he suddenly heard a loud CRACK as he crushed gray scales beneath his feet.

Kain blinked, and the monster rose to cover the full height of the dome, with only its yellow eyes peering out of the dim.

The sight reminded him of a legend his mother had told him long ago:

"When kingdom of Baron was young, it was too weak to defend itself from constant invaders. That changed when the people of Baron befriended the dragons. Riding atop magical steeds Baron's first warriors brought victory and glory to the kingdom. Centuries passed, and man grew numerous and strong, and the dragons began to fade. So reliant on their skyward advantage were the people of Baron that they feared they would be wiped out along with the dragons. Then, a man named Highwind trained himself to reach the heights of the dragons. He taught the others, and soon the men of Baron took to the skies with their own power. But the dragons, without a purpose, only withered away faster. To show their love for the friends they lost, the warriors took the name Dragoons, and cared for every remaining dragon until the last died away."

Well, apparently the legend was wrong, because Kain Highwind was getting some nasty glares from what could only be a dragon.

"Who are you?" A guttural voice boomed throughout the cave.

"I am Kain Highwind, son of Richard Highwind."

The dragon's chuckle sounded like a hammer pounding on a forge. "So, my master leaves me for months, and sends this child as his messenger? I never will understand his humor."

Kain noticed something missing from the intimidating silhouette, and marked the dragon's pinker scar tissue where wings should be. That pity made Kain's attempt to look confident a bit easier as he straightened.

"Dragon, your master is dead."

That must have been the wrong thing to say, for the dragon drooped for a moment, then Kain suddenly found a claw gripping his waist.

"Insolent boy. You insult the name of the man you claim to be descended from. Master Highwind is not dead."

After failing to pry himself free, Kain stiffened and settled on trying to be fierce. He craned his neck up to glare at the denying yellow eyes. "My father was buried alive in a collapsing cave."

The talon released him, and the intensity of the beast's trembles made Kain fear this cave would come down as well. The dragon sat on his haunches, now occupying the size of a 5-man airship.

"Leave me."

Kain scrambled for the package. "His Majesty sent this for you…"

The dragon sniffed, batting the box away like a cat. The remains of questionable meat and fish spilled over the ground. "So I am a dog you feed scraps from the table? Get out of my sight. Leave me, now."

The blonde would have remained defiantly in the cave, but it was the dragon's frail seething that worried him more than the beast's power. Could dragons have heart attacks?

When Kain pulled himself out of the hatch, the king's arms went around him immediately.

"Kain, I heard the entire exchange. I am sorry I even thought of this."

The teen stood awkwardly in the old man's embrace, not shaking it off nor returning it. He stared at some unremarkable spot on the floor, thinking a few moments before announcing, "I'll try again tomorrow."

The king pulled back, gripping the tall boy by the shoulders. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

“I am sorry to see that your father’s drive and determination has manifested in your pig-headed stupidity.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Dragon.” Kain smiled as he entered the cavern. “I also see that you have finally accepted I am a Highwind.”

The dragon’s whooshing tail scattered the uneaten meals of days past as the dragon rose to its full height again. “You may be a Highwind, boy, but know that I will only tolerate you until my master returns.”

Kain nodded his assent, giving up on reminding the dragon of his father’s death. “Feel like eating today, Dragon?” 

“This sickens me. My master brought me fresh game hunted each day. You expect me to subsist off roadkill?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the emo continues


	10. Chapter 10

_The stern old pirate captain leaned on his untouched shovel as he watched his lackeys dig. He raised the browned and torn map to his eyes once more, the map which was covered in angrily scribbled red X’s. He pointed his finger to one of the last remaining uncolored spots and let a half-grimace, half-smile escape his lips. All his hopes road on this spot. As he stared at the map, he heard a loud KLINK of metal on metal. Now the full grin filled his wrinkled face as he raised the map with a cheer and called out to his men,_

"Cecil!"

Cecil blinked as the musty scent of leather and old pages replaced the salty sea air. He shook his head and looked around the private library of the castle. Of course, Baron Castle had a public library as well. Containing a few hundred books amassed from private donations and Cecil's own collection, that library was Cecil's project two years ago. Though he enjoyed seeing the fruits of his labor, when he really wanted to enjoy himself reading, the private library was the best place to go.

Cecil glanced at the dwindling light streaming through the window. It was far past time for lessons, so what could anyone possibly want with him now?

"Cecil?"

The thirteen-year-old smiled and gently closed the book on his lap. "I'm over here, Kain," he said softly. This was a library, after all.

The larger boy suddenly came into view as he rounded the bookshelf. His eyes lit up as he spotted his friend tucked away in his little nook. "Cecil, I've been looking all over for you!"

Words could not express how happy he has to see Kain. He’d wanted to be there for his friend in his time of need-truly he did, but Kain didn’t seem to want any support. He ignored everyone, becoming terse and withdrawn. Cecil worried deeply about him, yet he wanted to give his friend the space he needed to cope. He had been waiting patiently for the day that Kain approached him of his own volition.

Before Cecil could voice his joy, however, he was pulled to his feet. The book fell to the floor and the sound echoed throughout the library.

"Cecil, we're going hunting." Kain announced as he shoved a training lance and a handful of rope into his arms. Cecil didn't even have time to protest before Kain pulled him out and through the halls of the Castle.

Well, that was a little unexpected. Sure, he had some experience going on hunts with the Royal Court, but Kain never really seemed too interested in the sport. Yet here Kain was carrying a heavy-looking pack. It must be some sort of coping mechanism he hadn't heard about. If that was the case, he would gladly play along.

He studied his friend’s face as they followed a staircase down into a frozen pavilion. Kain seemed much more energetic and excited than he had in the past few months. This was wonderful. And yet…

Cecil noticed the shadows growing longer as they approached the walls. "Kain, is this really the best time for a hunting trip? People will notice that we missed supper, and in this weather..."

"Won't take long." Kain murmured.

Cecil sighed. He decided it wasn't worth pointing out the fact that Kain hadn’t given them time to grab winter coats or any other early March accessories. At least he had been wearing boots as opposed to slippers, as he would sometimes wear in the library.

Maybe this wasn't such a healthy coping mechanism, he shivered to himself as the last rays of sun faded the day."Do I at least get to know the reason behind this mystery excursion?"

Cecil's exasperated comment seemed to snap Kain from whatever trance he had been in.

"Oh… Yeah. I, um. Look, it's a long story."

Cecil shook his head as they trudged through the snow. "One I will hear eventually?"

"Yeah. Eventually." Kain said brusquely. He seemed to be scanning the snow for something. At least the occasional monster left them alone-even armed, the two young teenagers hardly posed a threat. Then, Kain found what he was looking for.

He nudged Cecil and pointed to his targets. The green clothes of the creatures contrasted sharply with the snow as the boys tiptoed closer. Cecil wondered how they were possibly going sneak up on the goblin in the snow until he realized the creature was struggling in the same spot. He noticed the other goblins furiously trying to free their comrade. Their struggles seemed fruitless, and they scattered in all directions when they noticed the boys’ approach

Kain grinned at him. “Laid the trap myself just a few hours ago. You know how goblins are, it shouldn't be long now. Oh, and don't kill them. Just restrain them, and throw them in the sack." Kain said as he took the large pack off of his shoulders.

Cecil nodded with a frown. He assumed this was for some sort of advanced training exercise Kain had concocted. It would help him let off some steam? That had to be it. Cecil wasn’t simply making excuses for his clearly grief-stricken and mentally indisposed friend.

They knelt in the snow a few feet away from the twitching creature. They would be visible to any human, but of course, goblins don't have the greatest eyesight. Or memories. After a few moments, the group of goblins returned to free their trapped brother.

That's when the boys struck.

Within a few minutes, they had four large and one small goblin tied up and shoved into Kain's pack.

“They’re perfect." Kain's beam was wider than Cecil had seen it in ages. Still, he couldn't be too happy for his friend. A large part of Cecil wondered if he should have been instigating an intervention. All this secrecy concerned him.

"Great." He wanted to ask for the story behind this trip, but he didn't want to upset Kain, so he stayed quiet.

And Kain still looked thrilled. "All right, time to lug them back to the Castle."

Cecil nodded. They continued through the snow in the silence that accompanied Kain as of late. After a while, Kain seemed to get somewhat nervous. He constantly shifted the pack with thoughtful expression.

"Would you like me to take a turn?"

Kain seemed startled. "Huh? No, m’fine."

After they continued on for a few more moments, Kain finally voiced his concerns.

"I mean… You think he'll be satisfied? I hear they're pretty greedy… Should I get more?"

Cecil gaped at him, shocked at how far his friend had fallen. "Did I just help you close a deal? You've joined the monster trade, haven't you? Kain, what would Rosa think?" Cecil squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears from falling. He finally understood Kain's strange actions. With the fall of the Dragoons, Kain had to turn to another aspiration-something much more illicit.

Kain stared right back, looking just as surprised. You could almost hear the clock ticking away as the two boys stood there in the snow. Then, Kain started to laugh. And he kept on laughing, doubling over so far Cecil was worried the whole pack would fall to the ground.

Cecil stamped his feet. He was really getting fed up with Kain. "What's so funny? What's going on?"

He watched as his friend gasped for breath between fits of chuckles. "The monster trade? You're serious?"

Kain finally straightened. And he told Cecil a story, story surprisingly long considering Kain's usual brevity. It was a story about a dragon.

"Wow…" Was all Cecil could muster. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you."

The blonde grinned. "Yeah, well, I bet I was acting rather weird. Haven't really talked in a long time either, have we? Sorry, Cecil."

Cecil fought back the urge to give Kain a hug, knowing well that the older boy would only reject it. "Well, we should be off. You have a dragon to feed."


	11. A New Friend 2

“Is this more satisfactory for the delicate palate?” Kain tossed a fiend in the dragon’s direction.  
His smile faded the scaly arm reached out and gripped him in it’s claws once again. “Do not tease me, boy, or I may decide that YOU are most satisfactory for my palate.” The dragon growled.  
Kain’s grin quickly returned, and he glanced up at the yellow orbs without a twinge of fear. “Do I ever get to know why you are wingless, Dragon?”  
“I have a name, boy.”  
“As do I, Dragon.”  
“Hmph. You are at least amusing. I am Veles, young Highwind. I carried your ancestors on my back until I was shot down with flaming arrows. My rider lived but my wings were beyond saving.”  
“Is that why my father kept you down here?”  
“As your ancestors cared for my wounds, my brothers were not as lucky and were killed for resembling flying fiends. I only survived for the Highwind’s hid me.”  
“So now, Veles, you are going to ruin the efforts of my father and grandfather and so on by refusing to eat?”  
Veles released Kain unceremoniously. “Leave me.”   
Kain obeyed, but as he walked down the passage he heard strange chomping and slupring noises from behind him. He smiled.

Once a few days had passed and Kain returned without a scratch, the King delighted in seeing his new ward return happily from the cave each night. With the oldest creature in the kingdom saved, and the son of his late commander now enthusiastically devoted to his new task, the king of Baron was quite pleased with himself.


	12. Confidante

“Good to see all that flashy dark sword training hasn’t left you lost with a real weapon!” The blonde boy shouted over the din of their training match.  
The smaller boy grinned. “Oh, you’re still angry that you lost in front of both of our divisions- whah!” Cecil narrowly sidestepped a sudden lunge, though Kain kept going. “Did my words strike harder than I intended?” He danced over to his sprawled friend who took his hand with a fake scowl.  
“Remember that sword-fighting is not my specialty-“ Kain cut himself off as Cecil rushed towards him. “Stay sharp Kain, and it will be!”  
Kain regained his wits rapidly, practicing his footwork while blocking the blows.  
“You know, Cecil, I’m impressed with you.” The older boy panted over the clang of their steel.  
Cecil nearly lost his concentration. It was rare for Kain to pay anyone a direct compliment.  
“I had my doubts when our soft Cecil pleaded with his Majesty to join the ranks, but you’ve done rather well so far.”  
“Thank you, Kain.” Cecil smiled. It had taken months to win over his adoptive father’s permission, as the king believed that Cecil only needed the ability to protect his loved ones. But Cecil had been persistent: he wanted to protect his entire kingdom of Baron.  
“Of course, the callow Dark Knights’ success will never match the prowess of Baron’s finest.” Kain added proudly.  
Cecil paused to catch his breath, leaping back from his friend. “You know, I think his Majesty still expects you to join me.”  
Kain’s laugh was more like a bellow than the acerbic chuckle Cecil usually heard from him. Maybe he was spending too much time with that dragon… “He may wait all he likes, but I will not take back what I said. As long as his Majesty honors his promise to keep the Academy open, I will continue to restore the Dragoons to their former glory.” Though the fifteen-year-old was only a recruit, Cecil had the utmost confidence his friend would fulfill his mission cheerfully.  
“Perhaps I should have joined _you_ . “  
As the sound of their clashing blades drowned out Cecil’s words, he sloppily parried Kain’s advance, nearly losing his grip on his sword. Most of the ensuing mistakes could be attributed to Kain’s progress, but once Cecil’s most original move was a slow overhead swing towards the much taller boy’s head, Kain lowered his sword.  
“What ails you, Cecil?”  
Cecil would not meet Kain’s eyes, staring at the sky instead. “I know it is an honor to represent the king in Baron’s newest forces, but I worry that I am not strong enough.”  
“Did you not hear me just a moment ago? If it is strength and skill you fear, worry not.”  
“But it is precisely the sword’s strength that I fear.”  
“Tell me what is on your mind.”  
Kain’s boots thundered on the stone as he moved closer to his friend, but the echo as Cecil’s shaking hand forgot it held a sword was louder still.  
“You will laugh.” Cecil lowered his gaze from the clouds, but still averted his eyes.  
“I have no qualms about forcing you to speak.”  
Cecil sighed. “Kain, strange things have happened to the other Dark Knight recruits. When we began, everyone was so friendly and enthusiastic, but the more they wielded the sword the more distant and…” Cecil bit his lip. “They are no longer themselves. They say things they would never have meant, attack monsters that do not exist, mistake friend for foe in training…the Dark Sword grants unimaginable power, but I dare not use it, for…I fear I will be corrupted as well.”  
Kain gaped at him, digesting his words. Finally, he placed his calloused hands on the delicate boy’s shoulders. “Cecil, listen to me. Even a sword that brings ruin in the hands of others could only bring peace and hope in yours. A hunk of metal cannot change a man’s nature.”  
“…you’re right, Kain.” Cecil finally let himself relax, easing into a slight smile. “Thank you.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t be trying so hard to convince you. After all, it might be fun having you on the Dragoons.”  
Cecil picked up the practice swords, “His Majesty has faith in the Dark Knights, and he always has his people’s best interest in mind. I will not let him down.”  
“Ah, now that sounds more like Cecil.” Kain said with a grin.  
“Kain, please don’t speak a word of this to anyone. Not even Rosa.”  
Kain took a sword from Cecil and held it in front of his chest. “May this filthy steel pierce my heart if I do.”


	13. Thief

The loudly-colored ladies loitering in the hall grew more numerous as the lilting tunes became louder and louder, and the excited energy was tangible long before he reached the room.  
He walked through the titanic doors, searching doggedly. There. Nearly lost in the sea of obnoxious gentry, she was politely declining a dance from a rather persistent boy. The crowds melted away as he raced to save his lady love.   
“Leave her alone.” He commanded as he shoved the boy aside.   
She flashed him a grateful smile that only grew wider as he took her in his arms.   
“My dear, you are even more beautiful than usual.”   
She blushed, and pointed out the yellow rose he had fixed to his doublet. He’d meant for her to see it. He whispered into her ear the words he’d meant to tell her for years. And then, amid the dancing couples, they had their first kiss.  
Cecil wouldn’t be upset. He was always good-natured, and though their trio would never be the same again, Cecil wouldn’t hold it against them. He would be happy for his friends.   
He would be. He had to be.  
And that was why Kain didn’t feel guilty when he finally took Cecil up on his offer to help him get ready for one of Baron’s many balls. Kain was not bothered when the muddy-tuniced boy departed after fixing the blonde’s emerald cape. He genuinely wished Cecil good luck as the white-haired boy embarked on an improperly timed and unexpected dark knight field expedition.   
But in truth, Kain was giddy over the fact Cecil would be absent from tonight’s ball. Tonight was going to be perfect. Tonight, he would tell her.   
Oh, but it didn’t matter if Cecil had given him extra time with Rosa, he’d blow it if he didn’t hurry to the ball soon! And he couldn’t run. No sweaty, dirty, best friend Kain. He was going to be a gentleman. 

It was pouring that night, and the humidity was taking its toll on everyone. He tried not to let the sweltering, oppressive air bother him, but he feared he would be rank before he even reached Rosa. To his happy surprise, he did not have to look hard for her.   
Rosa was waiting by the door, and she looked radiant. Clothed in a light pink gown with her hair pinned up in braids, she looked like a princess straight out of a fairy tale.   
“You look nice.” He inwardly cringed at his own words.  
Rosa looked startled, but she received him warmly. “Hello, Kain.” Damn, even as she glanced around him in confusion she looked beautiful. “Is Cecil not with you?”  
Ah. She must be just as worried about hurting Cecil’s feelings as he had been. Though it was cliché, she was always as sweet as her name.   
“His captain called an impromptu training session. He won’t make it.”  
“Oh.” Was she disappointed? With a sigh that was indecipherable, she slouched against the wall. It was as if her lady-like behavior could only be sustained in small bursts. “Kain, this corset is dreadfully tight.”   
“Best I keep an eye on you in case you fall.” The sixteen-year-old grinned, not bothering to push away thoughts of helping her loosen that corset.   
Luckily, Rosa was ever oblivious to the thoughts in her friend’s mind, and thanked him. “Well, my skills may not be as dazzling as a prince, but perhaps you would care to dance with me?” Did he say that right? Was that smooth?  
Kain was so focused on his words that he barely noticed the frequent glances Rosa paid the entrance. She turned back to him with a teasing grin. “Well, I suppose I can’t refuse such a humble request.”   
He hoped she felt the same spark he detected when he put his hand on her waist. They lifted their clasped hands, and away they whirled.  
“Kain, this is just like when we’d sneak into the balls as children!”   
Kain smiled at the memory. “Yes, and we’d set scavenger hunts throughout the entire ballroom!”   
“I always feared we’d be trampled by all the dancers!” Rosa laughed.   
Kain wondered if she noticed him pulling her slightly closer with each sentence. “But the risk is what made it fun!”   
He gasped slightly when she teasingly elbowed him in the stomach. “But remember all those times the ladies caught you scurrying under their skirts? They never believed you were looking for hidden trinkets!”   
“Oh, Rosa, the lectures I received I would rather forget.” He said, frowning.   
Rosa sighed again. “Sometimes, I do miss those days.” She paused as they switched hands and turned. “But then, I realize how proud I am of the men my friends have become.”   
Kain grinned. Surely she meant-  
“Cecil!” Rosa cried with a touch of…joy?  
Sure enough, the white-haired boy was easing through the masses, regally garbed and ready for the night. Kain wasn’t sure who had stopped the dance first, but he realized he missed the warmth of Rosa’s hand as the countless pairs spun around them.   
“Cecil, fastest field exercise I’ve ever known.” Kain said with a painted smirk.  
The other boy laughed. “The storm was a great motivator to complete it quickly. When the hail began, even the captain wanted to leave early.”  
“I’m so glad you get to enjoy yourself here instead.” Did Rosa always look at Cecil like that? How long had Cecil been gazing back with those puppy dog eyes?   
“Well, Kain, thank you for keeping Rosa company for me.”   
For him? Weren’t they all friends?  
Rosa gratefully took Cecil’s arm, and their eyes were locked before they even began moving.  
“I know the training wasn’t planned, but I feared I’d never get that dance you promised me.”   
Cecil did what?  
“Kain Highwind, I’ve been looking all evening for you!” The strident voice contrasted with Rosa’s sweet tones- Sonia, one of the few female Dragoon recruits. Kain stared at her flabbergasted as she pulled him into an embrace. “For all that trouble, you owe me a dance!”   
“Kain always is popular with the ladies, isn’t he?” Kain heard Cecil laugh as the couple floated by.   
Well, why not? It wasn’t like he had anything to lose. It wasn’t as if he could even try to make Rosa jealous, as one look in the couple’s direction would prove that was impossible. How could he have been so oblivious?  
The energy between the two was enough to make Kain feel that only a true monster would seek to ruin that happiness. He loved Rosa too much to tear her away from her love.   
Even if every glance killed him.  
The look Cecil passed Kain as he danced around with Sonia made it hard to hate him. He looked so pleased for his friend, as if Kain could be as happy with Sonia as he was with Rosa. Let him think that. Maybe, Kain would be convinced too.  
“Kain, aren’t you going to pay any attention- Oh!” She giggled as Kain pulled her much closer. He would make himself forget his feelings for Rosa. 

After the ball, both boys bid farewell to their partners- of which Kain had many that night- and headed up to their wing together. They lived in separate halls, however, so Kain knew he would lose his chance to talk soon.  
“So, the lovebirds enjoyed themselves?”   
Cecil halted just before turning the corner. He looked guilty. “Kain, I…I’ve loved her since we were children. She only told me today that she shares those feelings.”  
Kain forced a smile on his face. “Then why don’t you look as happy as I am for you?”  
“Then you don’t mind?”  
“Do you think me so malicious?”   
Cecil relaxed. “I’m glad. When we were young, you just seemed so obsessed with Rosa.”  
“A childhood fancy, Cecil. That mushy, gooey-eyed, serious stuff- that’s not for me. I’d take a day of training over a girl any day.”  
Cecil raised an eyebrow. “Then, all those ladies you danced with tonight…” He saw Kain’s grin. “Kain, you devil!”   
The blonde shrugged. “My only loves are my kingdom and my friends.”  
“I figured you’d say something like that, but-“ He yawned and turned back toward the hall. “Just don’t go out breaking too many hearts while I’m asleep. You’ll get your scolding in the morning.”   
“Goodnight Cecil.”   
Kain forced himself to wear the smile even as he climbed into bed. Maybe, if he smiled long enough, he’d even fool himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A rebooted old fic I bring to you from another site. Just like with my other fics I'm introducing, if enough people like it, I will bring over the other chapters.  
> P.S. If you're concerned over the OC's don't be. I don't like OC's either. The other wards of the king are definitely background characters, and play an extremely minor role in a handful of chapters. I think I had bigger plans for them when I first wrote this, but really, I'd rather write about Kain. I mean, Cecil. Sure. Cecil.


End file.
